A Piece of Heaven
by cumberbr0
Summary: OneShot! Dean's very own version of Heaven.


As Dean Winchester opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was absolutely floored. Sure, he'd imagined Heaven a few times - never actually believing he'd get in - but every single image he'd ever pictured before was nothing compared to what he was faced with.

In front of the hunter, ex-hunter now he supposed, was utter perfection. It was a lake, completely peaceful. There was even a small pier by it. Surrounded it, were the greenest bushes and trees. The sky was blue and only had a few clouds. There was even a slight breeze.

As Dean took in a deep breath, he couldn't help but smirk slightly to himself.  
>"So this is Heaven, huh?…Not too shabby." he murmured, walking towards the lake.<p>

He couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. After years of not having a minute of silence, he relished in it.

He made it to the edge of the pier and sat down. He peeled off his boots and let his legs drape over the side. He closed his eyes and just sat there, getting some well-deserved peace.

"Dean." he heard someone say, and automatically he jumped. He didn't even register that the voice sounded familiar. His head shot around and instantly his heart stopped.

"Dean, it's just us."

In a second, Dean was on his feet facing the two new arrivals.  
>"Mom..Dad." he whispered, his eyes wide.<p>

He hadn't actually expected anybody to be there, especially his parents. Dean just…he wasn't that lucky.

"Come here, Angel." Mary smiled, extending her arms to her son.

Almost instantly, Dean had his arms around her. He was generally set on not letting her go when John's voice interrupted,  
>"Does dear old Dad get anything?"<p>

Slowly, Dean pulled from his mother and looked at his father.

John put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, boy."  
>"Thanks, dad." Dean said, as John pulled him in for a hug.<p>

As he let his father hug him, Dean couldn't help but notice how now that he had his parents he couldn't help but focus on the fact that part of his family was gone.

He pulled back from John, "Where's Sam?"

Mary opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone, "Do you mean the taller, better looking one?"

Instantly, Dean felt a smile creep onto his face. As his brother popped into view, all the years he spent without him were instantly gone from his memory.

Sam threw his arms around his brother, who did the same.

"Five years, Dean. Seriously, that's all you could manage without me?" the younger man joked.

"Shut the hell up, Sammy." Dean smirked, pulling his brother tight. Those five years had been hell and Dean was more than keen to forget them.

"I missed you too." Sam murmured, knowing what Dean's words meant better than he did.

"How long have these two girls been carrying on like that?" came another bemused sounding voice.

Dean's head automatically shot up at the very familiar voice.

"Bobby." Dean couldn't help but smile. The once old man, looked less tired than Dean remembered. He had to admit, he looked happier than he'd ever seen him before.

"Come 'ere, ya idjit." Bobby smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"Heaven's done wonders for ya, Bobby. You almost look your age." Dean said, smirking cockily; getting a chuckle from John and Sam. Mary looked at her son, trying to repress a smile.

"You're lucky your mom's here, boy." Bobby teased.

"You're really gonna take that, Bobby?"

Dean's eyes widened, as he saw Ellen, Jo, and Ash walking towards them.

As they approached, Ellen pulled Dean to her in a hug. "You did great kid. I'm proud of you." she said softly, so only he would hear.

"God knows I appreciate it, coming from you." Dean murmured, as she pulled back.

"A lake, man?" Ash asked, managing to get himself right up there to hug Dean.

"I bet there's beer somewhere, just you wait." the man couldn't help but laugh slightly.

And then there was Jo.

"You look good." Dean murmured, smiling softly at the blonde.

"Shut up." Jo laughed, her arms snaking around Dean.

Dean hugged her back, trying to push away the memory of the last time he'd seen her.

As they released each other, Dean looked at everybody in front of him. This was his family. Even if they weren't all related by blood, this was it. And he loved every one of them, even Ash. But he still felt like something - someone - was missing. He just couldn't place who.

"Well, look at this. Dean-o's got the whole gang here." came a voice he thought he'd never hear ever again.

"Gabriel? Seriously?" Dean exclaimed, taking in the sight of the short archangel.

"Who do you think got everybody here so quickly? Your little brother's been persuading me for years," he paused quickly to wink at Sam, who flushed softly, "That when you croaked, I'd get the whole family here to welcome you. And here we are."

"Really, Sam?" Dean looked at his brother, incredulously.

Sam shrugged, "He isn't that bad, once you get to know him.

Dean's eyes lingered back to Gabriel, "Seriously…not even-" And Dean cut himself off. That's who wasn't there.

Castiel. His angel. The angel who had gripped him tight and raised him from Hell. The one who'd died for him, who he never got a chance to save. That's who was missing. And Dean instantly felt like he received a kick in the gut.

"Not even who, big boy? Oh!, you mean my brother right? Castiel?" Gabriel asked, walking towards him.

Dean stared at him, "Do you know where he is?"

Gabe shook his head, "No idea. But I'm sure he'll pop up sometime. We all know he can't stay away from you." the archangel winked at Dean. Winked as if he knew something, something Dean didn't know.

Bobby spoke up, "Why don't we all get settled then? Give those two some time to catch up?" he indicated to the brothers. They all agreed, walking to a cabin that Dean hadn't noticed a bit away from the lake.

As they started off, Mary walked over to Dean. Instantly, Sam and Gabriel walked off to give them a few moments.

"Dean, sweetie. Don't worry yourself. I'm sure this Castiel will show up." She gently kissed his forehead and ran off to John, grabbing his hand.

Dean sighed, and looked over to Gabriel and Sam. He noticed they were standing a bit too close for his liking. He made a mental not that he would ask Sam about that when the archangel disappeared.

"So Dean-o, how much did ya miss me? Be honest." Gabriel smirked at him.

"Honestly, not a bit." Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes and the feign hurt that appeared all over the archangel's face.

"I expected more from you, what with having this moose as your brother." and with that, Gabriel was gone in a rush of feathers.

Dean sighed, looking at his brother. "Gabriel, really?"

"We get along. Dean, it's our first day seeing each other after five years. This can wait." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean opened his mouth to speak when he heard feathers.

"You know, I come bearing gifts and I bet you're still going to be dick." came Gabriel's voice from behind him.

Dean turned around and he froze.

"Hello, Dean."

"I lied when I said I didn't know where he was." Gabriel smirked, walking over to Sam and pulling him away, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"Cas…" Dean breathed.

The angel smiled softly, "I would say I'm sorry to see you here so soon, but it is nice that you're with your family after so long."

Dean was silent, and without thinking he threw his arms around Castiel.

"Cas, I'm sorry." he whispered, refusing to release the angel's tense form.

After a moment of silent, the angel loosened up and thread his arms around the man.

"Do not apologize. All of that is behind us now. All that matters is the present." Castiel murmured.

Dean smirked, "I missed you, man."

Castiel smiled fully, "As I have missed you, Dean."


End file.
